


Vigorous Victorious Submissive Samson

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sub!Elias, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: A vigorous work-out turns into something much more.





	Vigorous Victorious Submissive Samson

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. Terrible, spur of the moment smutty trash.

“Come on, baby,” you groaned, “one last set.”

Elias braced himself on the bench, ass out and legs fighting against shaking. The home gym had been a good idea in so far as not having to deal with other people and not having to fight traffic just to work out. But with the way your husband was glaring at you, he didn’t quite like that the personal gym had become your new one-up space. Today, first one to quit had to do laundry for a month. 

“How are you still standing?” he asked. 

“Give up yet?” You winked at him. If he hadn’t been panting so hard himself, he probably would have noticed how breathless you were too.

“No.” Elias eased himself onto his knees. “But I get to pick next.”

He picked pair crunches, where you laced your feet together and arched up to meet each other. Then you picked. Then he picked again. You were thinking about what you could possibly do next when he rolled onto his back. “I’m done. If I want to be able to work Monday…” he groaned and shut his eyes. 

You heaved yourself to your feet. If you were sure it wouldn’t have hurt, you would have giggled to see him so pathetic. At the same time… Elias. Covered in sweat? Abs heaving. It was a familiar sight. One you loved causing, more in the other way than working out. 

“Hey, baby?”

“Yeah,” he hummed.

You sat on the floor a few feet from him. “If you can crawl to me for a kiss, you only have to do two weeks of laundry.”

Elias’s eyes opened and he arched an eyebrow at you. “Is that so?” He grinned as you hummed back. It took him a second, but he got to his hands and knees and began to make his way towards you. He paused. “And what would I have to do to get out of the full month?”

You curled your finger, beckoning him to come closer. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” You bit your lips, swallowing the whimper that threatened to leak out. Not that you weren’t leaking elsewhere watching him crawl towards you with that gleam in his eye. He’d figured out the way to not do laundry for two months.

He crawled up between your legs and sucked on your bottom lip. You followed him as he pulled away, much to his amusement. He rolled onto his back beside you and lifted his arms in victory. Before you could snark at him, he pulled you to lay on his chest. It was kind of disgusting how your bodies stuck together, but it also brought back the original idea. Elias grunted as you crossed your arms on his chest to look down at him.

“You’re really sweaty,” you said with a grin. Elias grunted louder as you straddled his hips. “Gives a girl all sorts of… ideas.” You rolled your hips. Elias’s head fell back from where he had been watching you. His hips bucked up to meet your movements. “Are you too sore? We can do this later after you’ve… recovered.”

Elias grabbed your hips before you could move away. “Don’t you dare move.”

You put your hands over his. “Nuh uh. I’m on top. I’m in control.” Again you rolled your hips, drawing a whimper out of Elias. You pulled your shirt over your head and slowly unzipped the front of your sports bra, tossing both away. Elias’s fingers twitched on your hips. If you were in control, he was going to move only when and how you told him to. The power of that sent a thrill through you. Elias noticed and rubbed his thumbs across your hips, encouraging you.

Desperate sighs were the least of your worries as you guided his hands to your breasts. He squeezed and rolled your nipples in all the right ways. You dug your fingertips into his chest, grounding yourself in how his muscles twitched underneath your touch. You were sore all over, but that didn’t matter with the blaze slowly rising under your skin. You bucked harder onto his hips, chasing each and every jolt of pleasure.

“Help,” you gasped. You yanked Elias’s basketball shorts and briefs down his legs, then let him help you out of the rest of your gym clothes. You pushed his shoulder back down and got into the same position as before.

So close. Right there.

You slid back and forth across his length, panting wildly. “Don’t come,” you told him. Elias nodded and threaded his fingers into his hair. His gaze focused on your blissed-out face as you chased release. He licked his lips as your broken gasps signaled how close you were, and how frantic you were while it stayed just out of reach. He watched as you bit your lip, eyes scrunched closed. Then he reached up and with one hand restarted his movements on your breasts. With the other, he spun small slow circles into your clit. You nodded and moaned how good he made you feel. Elias sped up his movements. You could feel the strain in his chest as he kept from taking control but you knew that if your orgasm didn’t hit soon, he would.

Everything built and buzzed and sparked until you finally shuddered and screamed. Elias caught you as you fell on his chest. He stroked your hair out of your face, murmuring soft words to guide you back from your high.

Hiding a groan of pain, Elias lifted you in his arms and started to carry you out of the gym.

“But I didn’t get to make you cum yet,” you mumbled into his neck.

“True. But,” he leaned against the doorframe and wrapped your legs around his waist. His length was trapped between you. “But, you’re all sweaty.” He dipped his head and sucked at the hollow of your throat. “I was thinking we could finish this in the shower? If my woman wishes?”

You nuzzled your noses together. “Your woman always wishes for you. Lead the way.”

Elias gripped under your ass tighter and carried you away for the rest of his attempt to get out of doing laundry.


End file.
